reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Marooned
Overview Brief overview of what the episode is about Marooned is a bleak episode, where we gain some deeper insight into the true relationship between Rimmer and Lister. Holly must navigate Red Dwarf through a spot of trouble, consisting of no less than five black holes. For safety reasons, the crew must leave the ship, to rejoin it later when things are safer. They set off in a pair of bugs, but the one containing Rimmer and Lister gets hit by an astroid an crash lands on an inhospitible, snowy planet and cannot take off. They are marooned. Summary Detailed summary of the episode The episode starts off with Holly repetedly saying abandon ship, abandon ship. It then moves into starbug to see the crew moving their stuff onto Starbug, as Holly claims to have seen five black holes on her monitor. Lister and Rimmer take Starbug, whilst Cat and Krytan take the blue midgit. Flying away from Red Dwarf with the plan of meeting up at a later time. During the flight, Lister starts to look through Rimmers camphor wood chest, which he says is the only thing his father ever gave him. In the chest is hand sculpted army figures, which Lister starts to eat curry over to Rimmers protest, this is also when Rimmer talks about finding out his past life as Alexander the Greats Chief Unic. A collection of books (which Rimmer has obviously not read) and a stash of money. (Twent-Four thousand according to Rimmer) which sparks a arguement about Rimmer borrowing money of Lister to buy himself a birthday card. Lister gets really into the arguement and doesnt pay attention to Rimmer pointing at the flaming meteorite that was heading straight for them. They get hit and crashland on a snow planet. Stuck in ice and snow with no means of communications or any power for heat and oxygen (running on back up.) Lister constructs a fire to keep himself warm. Rimmer tried his luck on the radio, bringing up the topic why its called mayday.(He tries other holidays like Shrove Tuesday and Ascenscion Sunday) As they run through the food supplies, they realize that they are painfully low, saying there is a bag of hal eaten soggy chips, some gum ontment, a pot noodle, and a tin of dog food. Which Lister comments. "Well we know what will be eaten last...Can't stand pot noodles." Time passes and Lister is running out of food and things to burn. He turns to Rimmers camphor wood chest. Rimmer portests but agrees to let Lister burn the books if he only kept page 61 of Lolita. Rimmer tries to change Listers mind by trying to quote some Shakespeare (only stating the word "now".) To pass the time they share personal stories, like about when they lost their virginity. Lister lost his on a golf course at the age of twelve, which Rimmer is furious about as he couldn't have been a member of the golf club, and Rimmers first time in a Bently V8 convertable. Lister becomes too hungy, and eventually has to eat the tin of dog food which he describes as a very unpleasant experience. As he runs out of books to burn, he burns the money that Rimmer had kept stored for years, but that too runs out quickly. Lister tries to burn the soliders, stating that they are just nicely painted firewood. Rimmer suggest that he burns his guitar. Lister protests but eventually gives in, he asks if he can play a last song, which makes Rimmer walk out of Starbug. Once he is gone Lister makes a cut out of his guitar from Rimmers chest, and burns that instead, hiding his guitar in a locker. Rimmer then returns thinking Lister has actually burnt his guitar, saying it must of been worth a fortune as he could smell camphor wood, mistaking it for Listers guitar. He then allows Lister to burn the soliders, which he does, Rimmer gives them a send of giving them a army trumpet salute. Soon after Cat and Krytan finally find them, much to their joy. Rimmer is surprised that Holly was able to navigate her way through five black holes. She then states there wasn't any black holes, it was just grit on the monitor. Lister, moves to the locker and takes his guitar, much to Rimmers conufsion before he asks Kryten to open the chest. He see's the damage that was done to his chest and becomes infuriated, asking Kryten to get the buzz saw. Kryten confused asks 'What for?' to which Rimmer replies. "I'm going to do to Lister, what Alexander the Great once did to me.' Referring to earlier in the episode when he told Lister he was Alexander the Greats Chief Unic in a past life. Notes *Why would there be a can of dog food in Starbug? There were no dogs on Red Dwarf. *Rimmer is shown, as a hologram, pushing buttons on a console to try and communicate. As a hologram, he should not have been able to touch the buttons. Consequently, he apparently has the sense of taste and smell, which he could not seem to access in earlier episodes. In "Bodyswap", two episodes later, Rimmer's mind is in Lister's body and is delighted that he can touch, taste, and smell again. *This is the second time that Porky Roebuck is referred to by Rimmer. *Rimmer is apparently able to remain a hologram for six days without any help from Holly. *For the first time, the crewmembers are shown wearing a Red Dwarf logo patch on their outfits based upon the TV series logo. The patches look rough and homemade, supporting the contention (as mentioned on the Series III DVD) that Lister had made some new clothes (although why Rimmer would wear a similarly home made logo is unclear). Noteworthy Dialogue *'Rimmer:' (taking to Lister about reincarnation) I was once Alexander the Great's chief eunoch! Lister: ''You know what, Rimmer... I believe you!'' *'Rimmer: 'They don't stick newcastle brown bottles in your face and say "Stitch that, jimmy" (Referring to Generals) Production The Starbug crash sequence was achieved by using a miniature ice planet and filmed on 35mm film stock in order to slow the footage down. The flaming meteorite was dropped from above onto the upward facing Starbug and filmed sideways on. This gave the impression of forward motion and made the meteorite's flames that desired flicker of zero gravity. For the icy wastelands scenes with Kryten and Cat bluescreen was used, but a more realistic snowscape scene was created for Lister's blowing about scene. Soap powder was blown down the set by powerful fans. Scenes that were cut included the crew playing strip poker at the beginning (as seen in the Smeg Ups video released later) and the Cat's 'Mush Mush!' which was trimmed down from its larger initial state. Despite popular rumours, the dog food eaten by Craig Charles in this episode was not real. It was actually tuna mixed with meat jelly to look like dog food.Red Dwarf: Series 3: DVD - All Change, BBC DVD, 2003 The episode was originally titled "Men of Honour", referring to the theme of the story of the sacrifices Rimmer and Lister have to make to survive. The title was later changed to the shorter "Marooned".Howarth & Lyons (1993) Guest Stars Actor and character they played. References Other articles of things featured in this particular episode Category:Episodes Category:Series III Episodes